You'll be in my Heart
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Sequel to Strangers Like Me. I hope some of your questions are answered with this one.


You Must Love Me

Author's notes:  
I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me.  
The song belongs to Phil Collins, Disney and a whole other people therefore it's not mine.  
This takes place a few weeks after 'Strangers Like Me'  
-Sakura

- flashback/dream

You'll Be In My Heart  
(A Sequel to 'Strangers Like Me')  
By Sakura

Inspired by the song 'You'll Be In My Heart' from Disney's 'Tarzan'

_Come stop your crying  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

Xellos woke to the sound of crying. Turning, he saw Lina tossing and turning on the bed beside him. Soft sobs came from the redheaded sorceress as she fought off the nightmare.  
He should be enjoying the snack his lover was giving him, but he received no pleasure from her fear this time. It actually pained him to see her crying in her sleep like this. Him. A mazoku.  
Xellos gently took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Lina-chan, wake up, love." After a few more shakes, the redheaded girl opened her eyes, slowly getting her bearings.  
She remembered now. They were at an inn in a hamlet just a few days' walk from Seiruun. She, Xellos and Gourry had stopped there at her insistence. She claimed she was tired of sleeping outdoors. "Xel... what time is it?" she asked groggily.  
Seeing she was recovering from the nightmare, he released her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure, but I believe it's almost dawn," he said, "Like to talk about that dream you were having, Lina-chan?"  
Lina wanted to, but couldn't since she didn't even remember what had frightened her so much, due to Xellos' untimely waking her up. All she could remember was the intense sadness and heartache. "I-I can't even remember what the heck I was dreaming about," she said with a nervous smile. "It's probably all that food I ate last night."  
"If that's what you say, pet," Xellos said pulling her into a hug.  
Lina leaned back into the mazoku's embrace, enjoying the warmth. "Ne Xel, since it's technically still nighttime, why don't we go back to bed?" she asked squirming so she could kiss him.  
Smiling, the violet haired mazoku returned her kiss before answering her. "I thought you'd never ask."

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

A girl with long, snow white hair looked around the narrow hallway and seeing it was safe, crept to the staircase. A boy with purple hair stood at the bottom and smiled at her, mischief clearly written all over his kawaii face.  
"Xel, what are you doing here?!" she whispered.  
"I thought you wanted to go to the festival Amie-chan," he whispered back.  
"Dalen said that 'tousan said he needed me here to help 'kaasan."  
"And you believed him?! Amie-chan, let's go to the festival. We'd be back before they'd even notice you're gone."  
"I don't know," she said. Amalthea shot one quick look towards her brother's room. Seeing Xellos wouldn't leave until she said yes, she sighed. "All right. I'll go with you, but only for a few minutes."  
"Yahoo!"  
"Shh! They'll hear you!" She took another quick look, breathing again when neither of the two other doors opened. She took a cautious step onto the stairs.  
_Creak!_  
Stiffening, she waited for an explosion of voices, but when none came, she tried another step, then another until she had reached the last step. She had been so nervous all the way down that she stumbled and started to fall. The boy quickly caught her. "Gotcha! That last step's a doozy, ne?" he said before kissing her.

Lina woke up to find Xellos' arms still around her. "What a nice dream," she said, still feeling the dream Xellos' lips on hers.  
She had been having dreams of Xellos and that girl ever since they'd became lovers a few short weeks ago. Being the genius sorceress she was, Lina realized they were probably memories of a past life sneaking around in her subconscious. Of course she didn't really believe in such stuff, but she didn't dismiss that as a possible explanation. 'I wonder if he has dreams like that,' she thought smiling as she pondered how to wake up her mazoku.  
"Was I in it?"  
Lina turned to see Xellos was already awake and was now propped up on an elbo 'Rats there goes my Wake Xel Up plan.' Feeling playful, she wagged her finger and did her best Xellos impersonation. "Sore wa himitsu desu," she said before placing a peck on his cheek. "Ugh! I need a bath!" The petite sorceress then rose from the bed and grabbed her clothes.  
'Well if that's how she wants to play...' Xellos said to himself, an simply wicked idea coming to him. Sweeping his lover off her feet and tossing her clothes onto the bed, he gave her a fierce kiss before teleporting them to the local bath house and...  
Dumping her into the hot tub.  
"Xel! What did you do that for?!" she yelled, splashing about and spitting out water.  
"Did you change your mind? I though you said you wanted a bath," the mazoku said innocently.  
Smiling an evil smile that would make Shabranidgo-sama himself quiver with fear, the redhead said, "Xellos... koibito..."  
"H-hai... Lina-chan?" he answered, backing away from the dripping wet girl.  
"Come here you!" A streak of red blurred before his vision and found himself in the water on top of Lina. Not what he had planned, but he didn't mind if she wanted to take charge.  
"Yare, yare aren't we feeling frisky today," he said giving her a kiss.

_For one so small  
You seem so strong_

Along the way to the next town, a mazoku had decided to challenge the great Lina Inverse. Xellos recognized it as a servant of Hellmaster Phibrizo's who had done a few favors for his master. He made to step in between the mazoku and his Lina, but the girl waved him aside and promptly dispatched it with the Laguna Blade.  
Xellos' admiration and respect for the fiery sorceress had gone up several notches. He had read of spells that called on the Lord of Nightmares' power, but never had he seen any human cast those spells _AND_ survive before she came along. She had cast the Laguna Blade and hadn't even seemed tired, in spite how difficult it was to master.

_My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

Lina was tossing and turning again as another nightmare hit her again. 

"Do you have to go Xel?" asked a girl with snow-white hair.  
"I'm sorry Amie, but I have to. If I stay here, your brother would make sure we'd never see each other again," said a young man with long, purple hair tied neatly in a ponytail with a white ribbon.  
"We'll never see each other, if you do go. Take me with you!" she pleaded.  
"I can't, that's just what Dalen would expect. He'd use that as an excuse to set the whole village on me. You know I'm not too popular around here," he said taking her hand in his.  
"I don't care what that asshole brother of mine or anyone else thinks! I love you!" She began to sob against his chest.  
"Amie, please don't cry. I'll find a way to send for you or come back to get you. I promise," he said stroking the girl's long, pale hair.  
"Y-you promise?"  
"I swear it." He titled her tear-streaked face to his and kissed her.  
"Amalthea! Where the hell are you?!" came the most hated voice in their young lives.  
"You'd better go, it'll be worse for us if Dalen catches us,' he said gently pushing her away.  
"But Xel-"  
"We'll be together again someday. I made a promise, so cheer up, ne?" He gave her one last kiss, then picked up his meager belongings and ran off out of the village.  
"Xel..." was all Amalthea could say before breaking down into tears.

"I can't believe you Amalthea! How could you do that to your family?!" her brother yelled, "Sneaking out in the middle of the night to go whore yourself with that low life bastard!" He raised an arm to slap her.  
Amalthea caught the fist in her hand and shoved Dalen away. She headed for the stairs only to be blocked by the hulking figure of her father. The enraged man grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the wall.  
"How many times do I have t'tell ya to stay the hell away from him! You ungrateful brat! It's a good thing your mother's dead. If still was still here, she'd die of worry!" He brought a hand to her rear, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying out.  
Turning around, she looked her father and brother right in the face and said, "You can't keep me locked up forever! My life is my own and I'll talk to whoever I damn well feel like! If I marry someone, it'll be someone I love not some asshole _YOU_ pick!" She dashed up the stairs, past the stunned men. Never before had she talked back like that and she was strangely pleased she'd finally found the courage to do so.  
Her father, obviously drunk by the smell on his breath, rushed up after her, furious that a child of _HIS_ dared defy him. He grabbed her by the hair again before she could reach the relative safety of her room. "Ya little bitch! I broughtcha into this world 'n' I c'n sendja back to the hell ya came from!" He looked at her with murder in his eyes. Dalen stood on the stairs a few steps behind the man. Her brother knew well enough to stay away from their father when he was drunk. Especially when he was drunk _AND _angry.  
However, Amalthea had taken enough abuse from the two men and wasn't about to take any more. She yanked herself away from her father. "Listen you stupid drunken bastard! After tonight, you won't have to worry about me, 'cause I'm out of here as soon as the sun's up!"  
"Oh yeah?!" Dalen spat, "Where're ya gonna go, sis? Shack up with that scumbag boyfriend of yours?"  
"You keep outta this!" yelled both father and daughter. The huge man made to hit her again, but Amalthea proved to be quicker. Thanks to the lessons Xellos gave her in self defense and her father's drunkenness. Warding off the blow, she inadvertently pushed him down the stairs, causing to fall onto her brother and send both men rolling down.  
They landed at the bottom in a boneless heap. Realized she had killed her father and brother, Amalthea began to panic. She rushed into her room and hastily packed whatever possessions of her she could carry. Then she went to her brother and father's rooms and ransacked them so it would look like they were killed in a robbery.  
Once she realized that the neighbors would never come running since such arguments had been common ever since her mother died, she calmed down and went to the kitchen and took a frying pan off one of the hooks. After she gently rolled her father off her brother's corpse, she began to whack at their heads with the pan until it was completely covered with blood and her lavender dress was stained with it. She returned upstairs and changed into one of Dalen's old outfits, grateful it wasn't one with moth holes or stunk of alcohol and sweat.  
Tying her waist long hair up with a silk purple ribbon Xellos had given her, she went back to the scene of the crime and took a dagger from her brother. Taking the ponytail in one hand, she cut it off a couple inches below the ribbon. Throwing the hair into the fireplace, Amalthea ran out the door, not bothering to look back.

Lina woke up sobbing in someone's arms.  
"Shh, love. It's all right. I'm here," came the same soft, soothing voice from her dream.  
Looking up, she saw Xellos' face, full of concern and love. Never before had she ever heard of a mazoku with the capability to care. "Xellos?" she asked not sure if he was the Xellos from the dream or the mazoku she'd met on that island.  
"Maa, maa where'd my little Lina-chan go? You can't be her," he said smiling. "She's much more cranky in the morning."  
Snapping out of it, Lina perked up. "Cranky?! I'll show you cranky!" she said and promptly began to pound the mazoku into the floor.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Once he had had enough of Lina's 'love taps', he glomped the petite redhead and held her tight. "Care to talk about that dream of yours now?" he asked, nibbling on an ear.  
Lina was about to say something along the way of 'none of your damned business', but decided that the only way to stop the nightmares just might be to talk about them with someone. "Xel..." she began not sure how to ask it. "Who... who's Amalthea?"  
The mazoku stopped kissing along her neck and went pale. "Where did you hear that name?" Had she had similar dreams to the ones he had when they'd first met?  
"I keep dreaming of this girl with white hair down to her waist and that I'm her. You're usually with me, at least I think it's you, but you're not a mazoku then. Anyway sometimes the dream's good, but..."  
"Sometimes it's not," he finished for her. She nodded.  
"During the bad times, you're not there and if you are, you're forced to leave me and I get hurt. Last night I dreamt you left me promising you'd find a way to come back for me. My... Amalthea's brother and father found out she's been sneaking off to see you and they argue with her.  
"She tries to escape but her father stops her and she knocks him down the stairs while she's trying not to get hit and winds up killing both her father and brother." She grabbed onto the mazoku, burying her head into his chest. "What's wrong with me, Xel? Why do I keep having dreams of a girl I've never seen before in my life?"  
"Lina-chan," he said doing his best to comfort his lover, "do you believe in reincarnation?"  
"Not really, but what's that got to do with those dreams?"  
"I think they may be memories of a past life of yours, love. I know it sounds silly, but I think it's true since I've had dreams of that girl too."  
"You dreamt about her too? When?!" she couldn't believe they were experiencing the same dreams.  
He rubbed the back of his head. "About the time I first found you on that island."  
"You're right it does sound crazy, but you may be right about that Xel." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Anyway I love you, Xel," she said placing a kiss on his neck. She desperately needed to be with him right now.  
"I love you too, little fireball." He returned the kiss and was about to do more when a knock on the door interrupted him.  
"Oi Lina! You up yet?" called Gourry from behind the door.  
"I'll be down in a couple minutes, Gourry," she replied fixing her mussed hair.  
"O.K. I'll order breakfast for us," said the swordsman as he went downstairs.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say_

The group had finally made it to Seiruun and were now at the palace.  
"Um... Lina, why are we here again?" asked the blond swordsman.  
Lina sighed trying to best not to lose her temper. "It's Amelia's birthday tomorrow and she invited us to celebrate. Got it?!" Xellos softly chuckled, obviously enjoying his lover's frustration.  
"Oh right!" Gourry hit his palm with a fist. "Ano... who's Amelia?" Lina then promptly began pounding poor Gourry into the floor, giving Xellos a good sized helping of anger.  
"Lina-saaaaaannnnn!! It's good to see you again," said a black haired girl, glomping onto the red haired sorceress.  
"Ack! Amelia, get offa me!" she yelled, "It's been a while ne, Amelia?"  
"It sure has," said a slightly nasal voice. The turned to see a hooded figure in beige clothing.  
"Zelgadis-kun! I told you, you don't have to hide your face from Daddy and me," said the princess pulling the hood down.  
"A-Amelia stop it!" Zelgadis tried to grab her hands, but it was too late and his rocky, blue skin and wire hair were exposed.  
"Yare, yare an actual honest-to-goodness chimera," Xellos said admiring Zelgadis' chimerical form. The chimera bristled; he _HATED_ it when people put him in the center of attention.  
"Um... Zel, Amelia, I'd like you to meet Xellos," said Lina distracting her touchy friend. "He's a friend." No use making things worse just yet, she didn't know if Zelgadis was over her yet or not. And Amelia would be on her case if she'd ever find out her lover was a mazoku.  
Zelgadis eyed the violet haired man suspiciously. Amelia smiled truly pleased to meet a new friend of Lina's. She took his hand and shook it. "Yoroshiku, Xellos-san."  
"It's a pleasure meeting you too, hime-sama," he said smiling. "Lina-chan's told me a lot about you." Zelgadis drew closer to the girl and protectively placed a hand on her waist, making her blush slightly.  
"Oho! Zel you sly dog you," crowed Lina. "You two finally got together, huh?" Now it was Zelgadis' turn to blush. "Omedetou (Congratulations)."  
"Yes, now we've got something in common," Xellos added.  
"We could we possibly have in common?" asked Zelgadis hoping the conversation would turn from the topic of him and Amelia.  
"We both have a lovely girl to care for. Ne, Lina-chan?" The mazoku grabbed Lina and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. They all, except Xellos of course, got red as Shabranidgo's eyes.  
"Omedetou, Lina-san! I knew you'd find your one true love someday," Amelia said hugging her friend. The petite sorceress just stood there blushing.  
Zelgadis went back to eyeing Xellos suspiciously. "Just when and where did you two meet?" he asked. He decided he didn't like this person one bit. Not because Lina had snubbed him for Xellos, but because there was something familiar about him and his mazoku blood was reacting. He had to get out of there and _FAST_.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xellos replied winking and wagging his finger.  
"Xel!" Lina yelled, hitting him in the head. "We met a few weeks ago on some island," she explained.  
"Some island?" Zelgadis had noticed the mazoku's eyes when he winked and he knew what was so familiar about the sorceress' new koibito. He was a mazoku. "It wouldn't happen to be Wolf Pack Island, would it?"  
"Now that you mention it, there were a lotta wolves on that island, ne Lina?" Gourry piped up.  
Her eyes went wide, realization setting in. "Wolf Pack Island?! We were on Juuou-sama's turf and you didn't tell me?!" Lina advanced on Xellos.  
The mazoku nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you never asked where we were. You only asked how to get off," he said in his defense.  
"I knew it! You're Xelas' priest/general. I knew I heard the name Xellos somewhere before," Zelgadis said drawing his sword.  
Amelia stood there in shock. "Lina-san... is in... love with... a... a mazoku?! Masaka!! (It's impossible!!)"  
"Anything is possible, dear princess," said the mazoku in question, opening his eyes. The princess shivered slightly and Zelgadis held her close.  
"You-you're Juuou-sama's priest/general?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!! Now I'm gonna have a freaking mazoku lord on my tail!" Lina fumed.  
Sensing that Mt. Inverse was about to erupt again, Xellos decided to do something quick. Ignoring the chimera's insults, he turned to the irate sorceress and kissed her.  
In a not-too-often stroke of genius, Gourry decided to add his two cents, "Lina, what's more important here, who Xel-kun serves or the fact he loves you?"  
Both chimera and sorceress calmed down somewhat ashamed at their unseemly outbursts.  
"But mazoku are enemies of Justice. They can't love," said Amelia.  
"Well, namagomi (raw garbage), do you?" asked Zelgadis, glaring at Xellos.  
Lina stared at Xellos and knew this would have to happen sooner or later. She prayed he wouldn't say he'd been playing with her all along. After all, it was he who insisted they'd kept their relationship from the general public for a little while longer, however, he had kissed her in front of them. _TWICE_. So maybe he really did love her.  
Xellos looked at his petite lover then faced Zelgadis. "Oh course I love her, Stone Boy," he retorted. He grasped Lina's hand in his. "Lina Inverse I love you with all my heart. Can you forgive me?" He blushed as he kissed her yet again for the third time.  
Lina was stunned by the mazoku's public announcement and started blushing herself. Once her mouth was free and in working order, she said, "I forgive you, Xel. Just don't do that again!" She gave him a playful punch on the head.  
Tears flowed from Amelia's eyes at the couple's 'reconciliation'. "That's so beautiful! Just like a faerie tale," she said. "Zelgadis-kun how dare you doubt Xellos-san's true love for Lina-san! I ought to never forgive you!"  
Zelgadis hung his head in shame. She was right. What right did he have to interfere with Lina's love-life? Besides he had Amelia now. Through it all she'd been the one who never stopped loving him and wouldn't stop chasing after him until he was forced to realized his feelings for the raven haired princess next to him.  
"Lina, gomen. I wanted only to look after your best interests, but wound up acting like a jealous bastard. I shouldn't have said anything," Zelgadis said, apologizing.  
Xellos was about to say something, but Lina stopped him. "Don't even _THINK_ of saying anything, mazoku-chan," she warned. He gave her his best 'who me?' look, which she chose to ignore. "Daijoubu, Zel. Just don't forget you're Ame-chan's guy now." The chimera turned an interesting shade of lavender.  
"Now that everyone's happy again, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," said Gourry, happy that no one got hurt and there was no property damage to pay for this time.  
They all got sweatdrops and suddenly, Lina's stomach voiced a similar request. They laughed and went in search of the palace's dinning hall.

_You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

Later that night, Lina and Xellos were in their room, courtesy of Amelia. The redhead sat at the dresser brushing her hair. "Lina-chan, about earlier," began the violet haired mazoku.  
"Don't worry about it, Xel. Zel's always been grouchy like that ever since his grandfather put that chimera curse on him," she said before he could finish.  
"I wasn't talking about that, pet." He stopped her in mid stroke and took the brush from her. He began brushing her hair and she started to purr a little. "I want you to know that wasn't an act to make your friend jealous. I meant what I said. I love you, and I always will."  
"I know, Xel. You don't have to say it for me to know, though it's nice to hear you say it. I love you, too."  
"Well, if I don't have to tell you, then I guess I'll have to let you know in a different way, ne?" With that he picked up the petite sorceress and carried her to the bed. Placing a kiss on her lips, he said, "I'll love you forever, my little fireball," before gently laying her on the bed and 'retiring' for the night.


End file.
